


Duckies

by legallyblained



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, farmer!blaine, teacher!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblained/pseuds/legallyblained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Rachel are kindergarten teachers taking their class on a trip to a farm, and guess who's showing them around? Based on the time my friend held a duckling and cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duckies

“Josh, stop running ahead! We don’t want to lose you!”

The little boy stopped a few metres away from Kurt and the rest of the class. He knew a class trip was ambitious, but he wanted them to see something that wasn’t all concrete and glass. Most of them had only ever lived in Manhattan, and Kurt often envied them that, but it just meant their childhood was sheltered in a different way to his.

“Mr Hummel, Mr Hummel, Mr Hummel, are we almost at the zoo? I wanna see the monkeys!”

Kurt smiled at the little girl pulling on his hand.

“No, sweetie, we’re not going to the zoo. We’re going to a farm, and it’s got cows and pigs and chickens and the kind of animals we need for milk and eggs.”

“So why does it have pigs?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, cows make milk, chickens lay eggs… Why do they need pigs?”

A boy piped up behind her and pulled one of her plaits.

“Bacon! Pigs are for bacon and sausages!”

The girl looked up at Kurt with tears in her eyes.

“Not the pigs we’re going to see? They’re not making them into bacon, are they?”

“Um…” He didn’t like lying to the kids, but he didn’t have time for tears this morning, not when there was a whole class of six-year-olds running around with only two adults to supervise them. “No, no, not these pigs. These pigs are just for kids to come and visit. Tyler, stop trying to upset her.”

A smooth, soft voice started talking to the group, and the children silenced instantly. Kurt found himself lost for words as well.

“Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Wow, what a smart group of students! The animals are going to be very happy you all made such an effort. Now, who wants to go and see some ducks?”

The children cheered, but Kurt remained silent. He knew he was staring at the man at the head of the class, the man about his age with simple clothes and tanned skin from working outside, the man with the voice and eyes like honey, but he couldn’t seem to snap back into focus. The farmer smiled at him and he just about remembered to smile back when he felt a tiny hand slip back into his. Jenny was clingy, but he couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed.

“Mr Hummel? Can we go see the ducks?”

He grinned at her. It wasn’t the smile a teacher gives to a student when he’s trying to calm them down. It was the smile of a man who’s just seen someone he likes.

“Of course we can! Let’s go!”

The class followed the farmer obediently, each child under his spell just as Kurt was. They reached a patch of grass, encircled by a short, wooden fence. It contained a couple of little wooden houses, and about thirty ducks were scurrying around excitedly. The children were completely silent, staring at the tiny creatures, and Kurt stared with them. He didn’t know what it was, but something about the ducks was mesmerising.

“So, here they are! What do you think everybody? Do you like them?”

The children nodded together. Kurt suppressed a laugh. He’d never seen them like this. It was a nice break.

“They’re amazing. I’ve never had a group so well-behaved. You must be a fantastic teacher.”

The voice was closer, so close he could almost feel the man’s breath on his cheek. Kurt held his breath as he turned to face him. He was even more attractive up close.

“Oh, I’m not sure about that. They’ve never been this quiet for me. You must have a knack for it. They say never work with children or animals, but I guess some people are good with both.”

He cringed inwardly. _Wow, why don’t you just propose to him already?_ The man grinned.

“My name’s Blaine. I think I spoke to your colleague on the phone?”

Rachel gave a wave from the other side of the swarm of children.

“Right, yes. Mr Hummel. No, I mean, I’m Kurt, but Monday to Friday I’m Mr Hummel. You can call me Kurt.”

He wanted to slap himself, but Blaine was still smiling at him.

“Well, that makes me feel very lucky. Nice to meet you, Kurt.”

He gave Kurt’s elbow a squeeze and made his way to the front of the class.

“Mr Farmer, can I touch one? I want to hold that one. Can I keep it?”

“April, what do we do when we want to talk?”

The blonde girl, about a head taller than the rest of the class, stretched her hand up. Blaine pretended to hesitate before picking her. Kurt smiled.

“Yes, April?”

She blushed when he knew her name.

“Oh, um, I just, um, can I take one of the ducks home?” Rachel nudged her. “Please?”

“Well, these ducks are all best friends. They can’t get split up. Do you think you’d have room for all of these ducks?”

She shook her head gravely, and Rachel patted her shoulder.

“Excuse me?”

“Yes, Miss Berry?”

Kurt didn’t even think about Rachel asking a question. It wasn’t unusual for one of them to put their hands up when the kids didn’t, just to show them it was okay.

“Well, I was just wondering, as there are probably too many children for everyone to hold one of the ducks, maybe Mr Hummel could do it instead?”

Kurt’s mouth fell open. What was she playing at? He was already putting his clothes at risk by coming here, without picking up livestock. Blaine grinned again, and Kurt couldn’t help but grin back. How dare he have such an infectious smile?

“That sounds like a great idea! What do you think, guys?”

The children looked back at Kurt and shouted ‘Yeah!’ in unison. Rachel beamed at him.

“Oh, um, uh… sure. I’d love to. What do I-”

Blaine beckoned him closer.

“Well, if you just climb in here with me, maybe April here can choose one of the ducks for you to hold?”

April’s eyes lit up and she started staring intensely at the birds. Kurt walked hesitantly towards the fence, climbing tentatively over it. Blaine put a hand on his waist and took his hand with the other. It was difficult to feel nervous with those hands easing him down; they were strong and firm, slightly calloused but still soft somehow. Kurt almost lost his balance, but Blaine caught him. He let out a nervous laugh.

“No prizes for guessing why I don’t teach PE.”

Blaine smiled.

“I think you’re moving rather gracefully.”

“Mr Farmer, I think he should hold that one. What’s her name?”

She was pointing to a pale duckling, almost white, with a bright orange beak.

“Good choice. What do _you_ think her name is?”

She frowned, biting her lip in concentration.

“Beatrice.”

“That’s it! Beatrice the duck!” April beamed. “Now, Mr Hummel, are you ready to hold Beatrice?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

It was one thing to be in charge of a class of children, but holding a baby duck felt like a much bigger responsibility.

Blaine knelt down, stroking the duckling gently, first her head then her back, before scooping her up expertly. She barely put up any resistance, cheeping lightly at him. Kurt held out his hands apprehensively as Blaine handed the duck over, still stroking her head with his thumb to keep her calm. His skin was so warm against Kurt’s. The roughness of his hands made them feel lived-in, as if Blaine had never hidden away from anything. Those hands had played, worked, fought, loved, and Kurt could feel himself falling for them regardless of the man they belonged to.

The warmth of Blaine’s hands was replaced by soft fluff that had yet to be replaced by feathers, and the duck’s feet fidgeted against his palm. It started to wriggle, but Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt’s and shushed it, and it stopped moving. The entire class, including Rachel, was gawping at them silently. Kurt let out a nervous laugh, unsure if it was because of the animal in his hands or the strong fingers wrapped around them.

“Isn’t Mr Hummel doing well, everyone?” Blaine whispered to the class. They nodded eagerly, but remained quiet.

“She’s so small…” Kurt couldn’t be a grownup right now. He was as excited and amazed as the kids. Blaine smiled at him.

“I think she likes you.”

Kurt smiled back.

“I like her too.”


End file.
